Josh 10 Total Control: Megantrix Dimensions
Josh 10 Total Control: Megantrix Dimensions '''is a Part2 Fourth Game of Josh 10 Total Control. Josh Mccoy Tennyson (14-Year-Old), Julie Yamamoto (16-Year-Old), and Kevin Levin (17-Year-Old) are waiting in Galvan Prime to save the Earth from the main villain, Ultimate Evil Josh. The Blaston Storm is a sky skin that colored Red and Blue and Purple or is a weather that nulls Green Light. At the end of This Battle, Ultimate Evil Josh was blasted by Way Storm (What is actually Way Big and Brainstorm?) and Ultimate Evil Josh became Evil Josh and said -Cuuurrssseeddd Yyyoouuuuu Joossshh MccccCcccooooyyyy Tennnnnnyyyssssooooonnn!!! Now I am stuck in this nasty and farting Volcano Moon and There's No FANTA!- And Arawn, The Dwarf King, Need pay to attack and propilly hits Evil Josh's Face and Evil Josh said -Ouw, Ow, Oo, Owch, Awww, Ouaaow, Not the face, Not The Face!!!!!- And became back to Nathan Bourland Tennyson and said -Gggrrrrrr..... Aaawwwrrraawwwnnnnn!!! I Said Off The Face!!!!!!!!-. Playable Characters '''Humans *Josh Mccoy Tennyson Megantrix Heros *Humongousaur *Swampfire *Jetray *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Chromastone *Big Chill *Sandran *Drakon *Radd *Bart *BenNaamah *Way Big *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *NRG *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Cannonbolt (PC) *Bencachu (Wii) *Karatoplice Bot (PC and Wii) *Ultimate Josh (Seen in Final Fight (Korean)) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Humongousaur *Ultimate Jetray *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Goop *Ultimate Cannonbolt (PC) *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Chromastone *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Sandran (Playable on Level 35) *Ultimate Drakon (Playable on Level 44) *Ultimate Bart (Playable on Level 64) *Ultimate BenNaamah (Playable on Level 94) *Ultimate Radd (Playable on Level 40) *Ultimate BenOrc (Playable on Level 24) Mega Forms (Playable on Level 24) *Mega Humongousaur *Mega Echo Echo *Mega Spidermonkey *Mega Cannonbolt (PC) *Mega Swampfire *Mega Goop *Mega Jetray *Mega Chromastone *Mega Brainstorm Villains Common Enemies *B.L.U.E's Warrior *B.L.U.E's Vike *B.L.U.E's Talin *B.L.U.E *Thunder Hammer Elite *Thunder Hammer Melee *Thunder Hammer Warrior *Silver R.E.D *S.I.L.V.E.R *SilverBot *Silver Dwarve *Forever Droid *Forever Orc *Forever Orc Warrior *Forever Dwarve Bosses Chromatic Sanctum: *B.L.U.E's Tecraggor (Midboss & Boss) Terrapin Night (Duluth): *Huzamo (Insane & Evil) *Awatia (Evil Galapagus) Heroic Battle Level 1 (): *Goldwind Sevenseven *Mutant Arawn (Droided) Heroic Battle Level 2 (Silver Knight Ruins): *Bloodwind Vreedle *Black Fairy Queen (Wired) The Final Fight (North Korea): *Nathan Bourland Tennyson (Robotioded) *Evil Ultimate Josh (Evil Josh) Chapters Chapter 1: Chromatic Sanctum Chromatic Sanctum is a sanctum that is spiked by Arawn. The B.L.U.E.s are in the spiked sanctum that are similar ride styles as R.E.D.s. The Boss is Tecraggor of a B.L.U.E that is Blue and Gold. Chapter 2: Terrapin Night a.k.a Mana-Destroyed School (Lawrenceville & Duluth) Terrapin Night (Or Mana-Destroyed School/Manioc Woods) is a foreschool that absorbed (Mana-Absorbed) a Mason Elementary Center, and a Mana Forest to a Mana Foreschool. The Boss is Evil Galapagus (Who is only Awatia). Chapter Special: Heroic Battle Heroic Battle is a chapter special or a 2-Level Chapter between Thunder Hammer and Silver Knight Ruins that dungeons are destroyed by Evil Way Big. The 2-Level Bosses are Mutant Arawn and Wired Black Fairy Queen (Albedo). Chapter 3: Final Fight (North Korea) The Final Fight, or a Final Battle, is a last chapter of Josh 10 Total Control: Megantrix Dimensions. The Last Boss is Ultimate Evil Josh (Who is actually Evil Josh). Cheats *HEROTIME (Unlocks All Megantrix Heros) *MODSTAGE (Unlocks A Chapter Special) Only For Wii *THUNDERBOLT (Unlocks Bencachu) *BLUECOSMICS (Unlocks Karatoplice Bot) Only For PC *ULTIMATE (Unlocks Ultimate Cannonbolt) *OMEGULTRA (Unlocks Mega Cannonbolt) *BLUECOSMICS (Unlocks Karatoplice Bot) Trivia *This is a 3-D Game that is made by JoshNotSmellFart. Gallery Category:Video Games